Insecure
by gomemaru
Summary: When you think that you are just an average person and only deserve an average life a sudden change can be unbelievable. Something has to go wrong... right?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, its plotline nor any of its characters.

A/N: This is my first venture into writing fanfiction so I am open to any advice, also this has not been beta'd so if you see any grammatical errors or just have suggestion please send me a message. Thanks to all who read.

As she stared down at the small stick in her hand she could not help the joy that overflowed her heart and leaked out of her eyes. True it was unexpected but it was a situation that she would cherish and hopefully be the first of many additions to her growing family. Now how to tell her boyfriend? Today was their two year anniversary and it has taken a lot for them to reach this point. She, Kagome, had a problem with her insecurities, and it had taken a long time to come out of her shell. It was not that she was not beautiful, for she was, it was just she herself did not think she was anything but average.

As she sat with the pregnancy tests in her hand she remembered how she had gotten this far and how she overcame her issues and found the man that held her whole heart. Sesshomaru is her brother in laws best friend since law school and even though he is a demon and she a fully trained priestess she still fell in love with him. True he used to be a playboy and she has had to deal with a lot of ex's but he has proved that she is the only one that he wants. She remembers going with her sister Sango to Miroku's dorm room to help him move out after graduation and Sesshomaru was there to help him pack, and that is where they first met.

*********Flashback************

"Sango I am so happy that you are engaged and finally getting married" said Kagome

"Kags your day is coming" said Sango

Kagome did not feel the same. She was very shy and had been cheated on by the only boyfriend she allowed her heart to have.

"Well come on Sango the quicker we get this done the sooner I can get home and finish my studying." Kagome said in her ever cheerful voice

"Well come on girl" Sango said as she grabbed her younger sisters arm and dragged her along.

They were two hours into the packing and truck loading when "HE" walked through the door. His eyes immediately zoomed in on her like a moth to a flame. She however did not seem to notice. She just continued as if no one entered the room. With the extra help they were able to finish within the next hour and were ready to pull out. Sango and Kagome drove the truck while Miroku rode with Sesshomaru to his new place. As they were riding Sesshomaru began to drill Miroku with 21 questions.

"Man who was that beautiful female with your fiancé?" Sessh said with his signature smirk.

"That my friend is Kagome, my future sister in law." Miroku replied with a lecherous smile.

"Well is she single, any advice because I intent to pursue?" Sessh said with a narrowed eye.

"My friend I will tell you now to pull away, it will never happen." Miroku stopped as he heard Sessh growl. "Now, now I'm not saying that you don't have the ability to woo a fair maiden because you have had your fair share. I am just saying that my dear Kagome is a special case." Sessh gave Miroku a look to elaborate. "As you can tell she is very beautiful and very unique. Beautiful wavy black hair that can view almost blue in the sunlight, the bluest eyes you have ever seen you can get lost in, a body that any woman would kill to have and can eat anything she wants and on top of all of that she is a trained priestess and is the most powerful one since Midoriko and also a direct descendent. But she that doesn't see herself that way, she feels as if she is just average and the only boyfriend she every allowed herself to have treated her like dirt and cheated. So for that reason, my friend, I say pull away." Miroku said solemnly. Now to anyone else it would have been too much to deal with just to have a beautiful girl but to our favorite Taiyoukai it was something totally different, because the way he looked at it the better the challenge the better the reward, so to him the chase was on.

And what chase it was….

*******End of Flashback********

Kagome smiled as she remembered their relationship and the wonderful two years that have passed. She looked at the clock and decided that it was time to get ready for their anniversary dinner. He was picking her up at seven. After taking her shower and dressing she was still going over in her mind how she was going to break the news to her longtime boyfriend. It would be a double celebration she giggled to herself. She began to think and remembered that she had some left over wrapping paper and decided to wrap the test and write him a brief note and attach it to the box. After a few moments she admired her work and she was ready. As she sat on her sofa and waited she placed her hand on her stomach and began to imagine it growing with the coming months. Suddenly there was knock on the door. She opened the door to see the love of her life.

"Hello my love" Sessh said and he leaned down to give his love a kiss and she returned it wholeheartedly.

"Hi my love" Kagome said with a breathy tone to her voice. Sessh chuckled and asked her if she was ready to go.

"Yes love just need to grab my purse and lock the door" Kagome grabbed her purse and was ready to leave.

She was quiet on the way to the restaurant and he was wondering why so he reached over to grab her hand and asked her.

"Hey baby, is everything ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes koibito everything is perfect!" she said with her heart stopping smile.

They reached the restaurant and he gave the valet his keys as he led his love into the restaurant. They were seated as their reserved seats for this special occasion. Kagome fidgeted a little in her seat, she is still getting use to fancy restaurants and all of the expensive gifts and really the attention that he gives her as well, but she loves him so the un-comfortableness is worth being with him. They were chatting as waitress arrived giving Sessh a sultry look as she asks for their drink orders and to ask if they were ready to order. Kagome noticed this and frowned a little twinge forming in her heart.

"Would you like to get a bottle of wine my love" Sessh asked

Kagome recognized the question and remembered her secret and with a smiles stated "No my love I would like to have tea with my meal tonight."

He smiled and said "As you wish Koi" He then gave the waitress the drink and food order and dismissed her.

They began to discuss their day knowing that they had about a 20 minute wait for the food. Kagome was sipping on her tea however that look from the waitress coupled with not being comfortable at the restaurant gave her stomach a turn. She smiled at her love and excused herself to go the ladies room. She grabbed her purse kiss her love and excused herself.

Sessh began to think that something was wrong with his love but he wrote is off as just being in the restaurant. He knew she did not like him to spend his money on her but she deserved anything and everything he could provide her. He was head over hills in love with Kagome and he was not ashamed to let everyone know. He palmed the small black box in pocket as he began to think of how he was going to ask the love of his live to spend the rest of his near immortal life with him. His Love…

The chair pulled out in front of him and looked up with the smile that was reserved only for her only to frown when he realized it was not her.

"Hiromi what are you doing at my table" He said with narrowed eyes

"Awww Sesshhy my love is that any way to talk to your future mate." Hiromi said as she arched her back to push out her breast in what she though was a sexy pose.

"I can assure you that you are not and never will be my mate, and it would be in your best interest to vacate that seat before I am forced to take the measure to force you out of it" He said with steel in his voice. Either she was foolish or she did recognize the threat in his voice because all she did was laugh.

"Hahahha, Well I will just have to change your mind wont I" she said as she reach across the table to grab his hand.

"Gggrrrrrrr"

Kagome was in the ladies room giving herself a pep talk saying that Sessh was her love, he had proven it to her and she could trust him. She was doing her best to squash that twinge in her heart so that she could continue on with her life with the love of her life. Yes, she loved Sessh and he loved her. She checked her hair and reapplied her lip gloss and left to rejoin her love. As she turned the corner to go to her table she looked up to see another female sitting in her chair. She recognized her immediately, Hiromi, one of his more persistent ex's. She heard the female laugh and saw as she reached across the table to grab the love of her life's hand and turned away. The twinge was full blown pain now and it took all that she had to walk out of the restaurant with dignity instead of running. Once outside she did not know which way to go, she had to get her barring's and quick. She was hurt, scared and half way to an anxiety attach. She took a left and walked rapidly to park that was a couple of blocks away so that she could think and once she was seated she would call a taxi. Past insecurities came down on her like a torrential downpour and she knew that she should have stayed and at least went back to their table but she just couldn't.

She knew Hiromi oh so well, well she knew a lot about Sessh's past because he did not keep anything from her. When they decided that what they were starting was serious he told her a lot about his past because he knew she was bound to come across one of his old lovers and he did not want her to be caught unaware. Hiromi was an inuyoukai and was very beautiful. She was the only one of his lovers that had actually moved in with him and the one he though would last until she decided to get greedy and cheated on him. She blamed his inability to express his emotions to her, but anyone that would have known him or cared enough about him to learn his mannerisms could tell how he felt about them. But Hiromi was sitting at their table in her chair and laughing with her love. She had made it to the bench as the tears continued to course down her cheeks. She figured she had been gone about 15 minutes as she pulled out her phone, hopefully he would have noticed her absent and at least attempted to call her.

She pulled out her phone to see no missed calls or messages, her heart broke a little. To think he was so engrossed in his conversation to even realize that she had been gone too long from the table to even check her whereabouts. She searched for the number to the taxi service and called a cab and waited on the bench for them to arrive. As she waited she thought of where she would go because once he did realize she was gone home would the first place he looked.

Hiromi's eyes widened as she heard the growl come from Sessh and decided to change her tactics. If she could get him talking whoever he was here with would see them together and just leave, not knowing that her plan had already worked because Kagome was gone.

"What's wrong Sesshy, you have never treated me this way before" she tried to say as innocently as possible.

He narrowed his eyes further not buying into her innocent act "You are intruding on a private dinner and I want to you leave not before I forget myself and allow my beast full control to do with you whatever it like and believe me bitch it will not be pleasant." He growled and allowed his eyes to flash red. Hiromi finally got the hint and quickly left not only the table but the door as well because deep down she knew he was lost to her and riling him up was really not worth losing her life.

Sessh closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments to get under control before Kagome came back to the table. He did not want anything to ruin this night and his proposal. He felt someone near the table and looked up on to see the waitress return with their orders. He looked confused and checked his watch. His eyes widened a fraction as he realized just how long he had been in the heated argument with Hiromi and that Kagome was supposed to have been back by now. He looked at his phone to see if he had a phone call or message from her and saw nothing and dread began to set in the pit of his stomach. He now knew that she saw Hiromi at the table and she left. He cursed to himself and quickly began to think of a way to salvage their anniversary. He called over the waitress and asked to have their meals packed and to bring the check. He finished his transaction and asked the valet to retrieve his car. Once inside his car he made his first attempt to reach his love. He dialed the number only to hear the voicemail and her sweat melodious voice come across his ears. His heart began to pound as he tried to think of his next move to find the holder of his heart. He had to make this right. He knew about her insecurities and he had fought an uphill battle to get his love to see herself the way that he saw her. But he knew it was still fragile which is why he never kept any secrets from her, he told her everything. She was going to be his wife and mate, he had never desired anyone like her to the point of it being painful, but oh so sweet pain. He needed to find her fast.


End file.
